


Daydreaming

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them  
>  **Warning** \-- Roy's dirty mind  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for day 6 of 12_daysofficmas and for fanfic_bakeoff both on Livejournal

She was beautiful even if she didn't know it, that long muscular body stretched out languorously on his bed, her skin pearly against the rich silk of his sheets. The Briggs Mountains were not just where she worked; Olivia sported them on that luscious chest of hers. Roy tried not to giggle at that bit adolescent humor. Knowing she could probably kill him in a heartbeat excited him far more than it should.

The same could be said of the beautiful sniper also lounging on his bed, one hip cocked as she twirled a finger in her golden hair. Two deadly blondes, all for him. How could he get so lucky? He wanted nothing more than to jump in between them and let them do with him as they would.

No, wait, he wanted a few extras. He'd heat up some sweet amber honey, drizzling it over their soft skin. He'd lap their sticky skin until every last drop was gone.

"Colonel Mustang!"

At Haruko's sharp tone, Roy snapped out of his daydream to the boring reality of the quarterly meeting of generals.

"He's as soft in the head as my idiot brother." Olivia laughed.

"Sorry, I was trying to remember everything that General Grumman wanted me to say. It's a pity he felt too under the weather to attend," Roy said. It was a damn shame that Grumman had ducked his responsibilities, leaving them to Roy. Oh well, at least he had a quality daydream and after his turn to talk was over, he'd see his lovely women again, if only in his dreams.


End file.
